User talk:Honeyfur
Hi, welcome to The Lion King! Thanks for your edit to the A Snake In The Grass page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 13:48, 2009 July 8 New Admin On KyleH talk page he posted on how to become a admin, you should see if you can theres no way they chould deny you with all the great work youve done on this wiki!!! Id love to tryout but theres no way i have enough edits or ive been around long enough, otherwise i chould.... anyway good luck! --User:Axx1000 18:24, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I see that you tried out for admin, well im sure you will get it. Once you get it you chould make me an admin too... we whould be a great team. --Axx1000 23:57, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Congragulations you got admin and a bureaucrat, YAAAA i cant wait to see all the useless pages go. Remember that every......great person.......has an assistant.....person...... --Axx1000 17:26, 19 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Are These Real Characters? First you must ask in youve seen them in the movie, to me, yes ive seen 1 BUT they are a background character, a character that doesnt play a big part. we see them on the screen but they dont talk or anything. The names they give them are made up. Should they be on an official wiki? No. But i dont think that im going to vote them off anytime soon. --Axx1000 21:48, 18 August 2009 (UTC) General Chat What Time Zone are you in, or (in general) where do you live, I live on the east side of North Dakota, USA and i cheak my laptop every once in a while. --Axx1000 00:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Ya right now its 7:10 here, Im usualy on later in the evening (when schools on) have you cheaked out http://www.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:WikiaStats&action=citystats&city=759 its the wiki's statistics, it takes a bit to load so dont freak out. --Axx1000 00:24, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Did you know that this Wiki started out as a Dutch Wiki and the original owner of this wiki is Guido. --Axx1000 18:04, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Hey I decided to post this now since i know your on, go to my user page and go do to favorite sites and click on the second one and go down to the chatbox so we can talk to eachother in real time. --Axx1000 00:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) This has nothing to do with the wiki but a few days ago i was opening a new mp3 player up (my 3rd one) and i accidentally cut my hand with the knife then when i was mowing the grass i cut my other hand on a thorny plant (didnt even realize it untill after i was done). later that night when i was going through the wiki, both the cuts reminded me of the scars Kopa and scar have.... --Axx1000 02:35, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hey i noticed your on now go to the chat website so we can talk --Axx1000 21:37, 21 August 2009 (UTC) RE:You're An Administrator! Yay'z! Yes!!! lets rally up on those pages!!! --Axx1000 21:51, 19 August 2009 (UTC) And remember that once you fix the problem tkae it off the problem page --Axx1000 21:53, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Administrators are able to see the pages but the public cant, its incase there is/was something important on it --Axx1000 22:00, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Danke shine is german, and i know your a bureaucrat because it said so were you entered your "about a wiki" application --Axx1000 22:25, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Wikia spotlight I saw that we might be able to get a wikia spotlight soon, lets see if we can shape up this wiki and make it so! --Axx1000 22:29, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Im sure youve seen but im going to try and clean up the pages posted in the problem section and ive notice a few images that are irrelevant to this wiki. There are also a few pages that have an overuse of fanart im going to start to surf the web and find a few disney replacments --Axx1000 23:34, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I dug around on a few forums and the comic's name isnt "A False Ancestor" its "A False King" bu other then that i didnt have much time to find anything else --Axx1000 02:35, 20 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Featured Article Makeing a featured article sounds like a great idea, as for Beauty-Spot, Dotty, and Spotty to make this wiki true to cannon im going to have to say that we delete them --Axx1000 02:35, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Just put it in the main page... we will figure it out later theres hardly any active people anyway --Axx1000 21:52, 21 August 2009 (UTC) So how far are you into the featured artical, it whould be great if by wednesday you chould get it up on the main page. Im hopeing we chould get the wiki ready to be a spotlight by september. O and what do you think about quotes --Axx1000 23:47, 24 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Tyron I just happened to watch Lion King 1 1/2 last night for the second time in my life and i can say that tyron is NOT in the movie. I will delete it --Axx1000 22:49, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Page restoration I was going through the deletion log and i came across 2 deleted pages that i felt shouldnt have been deleted, The outlanders and The Lion King (film). Im going to leave these up untill we can chat about thefuture of these pages --Axx1000 03:40, 22 August 2009 (UTC) outlands and outsiders The outlands is a place and the outsiders is a group the articles just need some simple editing --Axx1000 17:32, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I also added it to the problem page combined list because both articles have good stuff in it that the other doesnt --Axx1000 17:39, 22 August 2009 (UTC) online Ill be on the chat website for the rest of the night, i need to talk to you about the wiki (nothing bad) get on when you can :) --Axx1000 23:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Once again ill be on for a bit if you happen to be on now. --Axx1000 23:24, 24 August 2009 (UTC) meeting Id like to get a meeting going this sunday August 30 between the 3 of us. i still havnt figured out a good time to set it at but sunday should work the best for me (busy saturday and friday is to soon). getting the meeting might be a bit hard since theres a ocean between 1 of our active users (takoto) and the rest of us (axx1000) and (honeyfur). for those of you who dont want to figure out time zones then if takoto is at 0 then honeyfur is at -5 and axx1000 is -6. id thinking that if i got on at 12 honeyfur at 1 and takoto at 6 then everything might work out great but if your not free we might have to push the meeting back a week or 2 (i was hopeing we chould get it in befor september but it might be to sudden) the meeting will be about an hour and we are going to work to get the wiki almost or completely ready for spotlight (which should bring alot of active users). Please dont hesitate to say that you cant make it or it might cut close to your plans to which we will talk about a later time or different day. (im only going to write this once so i dont have to write this again so thats why i didnt directly talk to you) --Axx1000 04:50, 27 August 2009 (UTC)